This invention relates to motion picture projecting and exhibiting systems wherein light images, as projected on a screen, are perceived by a viewer as having depth and life-like qualities. Embodiments of the present invention are more economical to fabricate, more efficient and satisfactory in use and enable direct viewing with in depth perception and no strain on the eyes of a viewer.
Prior art systems striving for this end have fallen into obsolesence or greatly reduced use, an important reason therefor being their requirement for special film formats or for multiple projectors, or both. In one well known example, a curved screen is used and three widely spaced projectors operate synchronously, using a special film to project a composite image upon the screen. The use of multiple projectors is required for full screen coverage. Since each projector is responsible for coverage of a separate and individual screen portion, an acceptable overall focus can be obtained. The use of multiple projectors, however, produces visible seams and distortion in the projected image and in other respects can result in substantially less than perfect imagery. There is, of course, a very material disadvantage of cost involved in the need to provide and operate multiple projectors. The requirement for special film in this prior art system is also undesirable, since use of the system is dependent upon decisions of film makers on the practicality of continuing to make available supplies of the special film. In known depth effect systems of the prior art the requirement for a special film format is a common factor which has had a limiting effect on their acceptance and use.
For example, while a conventional 3-D process uses 35 mm film, it is a special film embodying side by side images, which images are projected in superposed relation and require use of special equipment for viewing. It is known that even with the use of special equipment the photographic results have been less than satisfactory. For such reasons the adoption and use of 3-D systems has been extremely limited.
A large number of projection systems, such as Cinemascope and Panavision have used 35 mm anamorphic film but not in such a manner as to contemplate or provide for in depth perception on the part of a viewer.
It is clear from the foregoing that the prior art exhibits a continuing unfulfilled need for an economical system providing in depth perception in comfort for the viewer. This need has been fulfilled by the present invention.